Power Struggle
by ThexClosetxPoet
Summary: What would happen if Gemma wasn't the only one with the magic? Would there be a Power Struggle? **No spoilers for TSFT** Rated T just in case, I do not know where the story ends and it may get intense.
1. New Girl In Town

**Chapter 1**

September 17, 1895

Dear Diary,

Today marks the first day of a new life. Ever since that tragic day 4 months ago, I have not gone out very much. Today I am to attend a new school; Father said it would be for the better. All I could think of when they decided to move me from the palace to a boarding school was," What did I do to deserve such torture?" I wish I did not have to leave the palace; it is filled with life everyday. I wish I did not have to leave although, I dare say that my writing will improve, I will miss my home, my friends, and my dear family.

I am to attend an all-girl boarding school named Spence and that it is not far from London. I have not heard much about the school or those who attend it. Oh, I hope I would like it there. Well I must be off; the carriage is waiting for me.

Sincerely,

Renee Victoria Harrington

* * *

**For the title, I just couldn't  
think of anything else, so sorry if it is corny and/or  
doesn't go with the** **stories. **  
**I'll post more chapters up as soon as I can.  
BTW, it is all made up, some parts  
may not follow the book. This  
is the first time I post something up,  
so I hope you guys liked it!  
Please read and review (:**


	2. June 17, 1895

**Read and review please (:**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**June 17, 1895 – Royal Palace**

As George and I walked down the garden path, I heard a terrible noise coming from the entrance of the palace.

"Did you hear that George?" I said.

"Hear what? Is it too hot out here for you?" George replied in a joking matter. No one else seemed to have heard it, but me. Maybe it was too hot and the weather was getting to me, not! I refuse to be the only one who heard it.

"Perhaps it is a little hot. I will go inside now and meet you later on," I said. "Good bye, George!"

"See you later, and have a Happy Birthday Renee!" He said walking in the other direction.

Walking into the palace with a hidden smile, I realized tonight was the day of my birthday ball, and I was in no means ready, but instead of going to my room, I went to where the Queen was. Thankfully, I am part of her court and I can use that as an excuse to explain to Mother why I was late. "Oh, her Majesty requested my presence, and I dare not go against her will," I rehearsed in my mind on my way to the Queen's room.

"My Queen! I beg your pardon for this sudden interruption, but what was that noise?" I said a little too loudly as I walked into the room.

"Lady Harrington! What _are_ you doing?" the Queen said in return, as she ordered two of her ladies to hide whatever they had in their hands. "Now, what is all this yelling about?"

"You did not hear it? There was a loud noise near the entrance of the palace. I believe it was not one of the movers preparing for tonight though." I said in disbelief that no one else in the room heard anything. I knelt on the floor, "I am exceptionally sorry for this interruption, Your Majesty." I said quickly.

"Rise Lady Harrington. Do not let it happen again. You are now sixteen, Happy Birthday. I expect you to be in your most excellent behavior." She said in a motherly tone, when she heard the other ladies giggling and whispering at my expense.

"Yes, your Majesty." I quickly picked myself up and straightened my gown, which was a birthday present from George. Then I calmly walked out the door.

After humiliating myself in front of the Queen and her court, I decided to head back to the garden to see if George was still there. Fortunately, I was not the only one searching for people in the hallway, caterers, entertainers, servants, and more filled the hallways preparing for tonight. Unfortunately, one of the servants was looking for me.

"Good afternoon Miss! I have a message from your mother for you." Gregory says as he hands me a small piece of paper with my mother's handwriting.

"Thank you Gregory." I say as if I was truly happy my mother had sent me a message. As he left, I began reading the note. _Renee, please meet me in your bedroom. With love, your Mother, _is all it said on the note, so I did as it said and headed over to my room.

"Mother, you asked to see me?" I said in a calm voice.

Yes my dear, I wanted to help you get ready for your ball." My mother, a beautiful woman with eyes like two sparkling emerald green ponds, her hair a strawberry-brunette, and her complexion was also stunning. According to my Father, I am lucky to look like my Mother.

Certainly Mother," which was the only thing I could say before everything went dark. After everything went dark, I saw a bright light, and then I was in India. I saw a grief-stricken girl as the word "Gemma" danced around my head. It appeared to be that she was moving somewhere, but I could not see where or why. In a flash, I was back in my room; everything was the same as it was before it went dark. Then I fell faint onto the ground. I awoke to see my Father, Mother, and George around me while I was in my bed. It was a rather awkward sight to see when I first woke up. Although George is not really my brother, it calms me to think that he is there since we have known each other ever since we were very young.

"Are you alright, doll?" Father said in his soothing voice.

"You gave us quite a scare back then, Renee? I thought you were a goner for sure!" George said in a failed attempt to make a joke.

"Yes, yes. I am alright, sorry for scaring you all," I said in a hope that they will all stop staring at me. "Well, I must ask you men to leave until I am ready. Mother and I are supposed to bee getting ready for tonight."

"Very well then, I should be getting ready as well. Come along, George!" Father said as he left the room.

"Are you sure you are alright, buttercup?" Mother asked in the sweetest of voices.

"Yes Mother, I am perfectly okay now." I say trying to sound believable, adding a smile for props.

"Very well then, let's go put on your dress." She said as she left the room to go find it.

While she left, I wondered what had happened. All I remember was that a girl who was sad and the word "Gemma" being repeated. The girl, surprisingly similar to me, had the same reddish-brown hair, emerald-green eyes, and the same complexion. The only difference between us was our face structures. My face was slightly thinner than hers was.

I got out of bed and returned to my mother to prepare for the ball tonight.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!  
Leave a review please!!**

**:)**


	3. An Unfortunate Party

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT (:**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

As the guests began to assemble through the front gates, carriage by carriage, I became even more nervous. The Queen herself made the guest list, she said it would be a "splendid" surprise.

I walked down the grand staircase to meet up with the Royal family and my family who were greeting the first guests. Admiral Worthington and his daughter were amongst the first to arrive. _Thankfully,_ I thought with a small sigh of relief,_ I will not be the only one here of my age._ I curtsied and smiled politely. The Admiral returned my smile with a handsome bow and a tip of the hat; however, his daughter only smiled an insincere one in fact, and began to look around at the other guests. Her grey eyes spotted the Cross family, and she excused herself and went to their daughter.

As the party continued, I kept seeing the Admiral and the Cross family's daughters glance at me then whisper in a low voice. As a refuge from their glances, I headed towards the library. In the library, I said to myself, "Its okay, it is only for a few more hours; the night will soon be over." I am not sure why I was so worried about their glances. It was something deeper than that, I could feel it lying deep inside. I just had a bad feeling about tonight. I opened a window for fresh air, although it did not help. I settled myself back into a seat. In the hallways, there were two voices, only one of which I did not recognize.

"Let's give her, her birthday surprise," the muffled voice said, finishing off with a dry humorless giggle.

"Indeed, Happy Birthday Renee," the Queen's voice said, when once again, everything went dark.

The bright light appeared again except this time instead of showing the sad girl it showed me George. He was just out of reach when suddenly a man stabbed him in the back. His eyes grew wide and he breathed his last breath of air in a single phrase, "I'm sorry Renee." Then he fell to the ground. I awoke crying, only to find myself back in the library. Thoughts started to whiz around in my head. _Why George? He was my best friend; he always protected me from anything that happened._ The two people in the hall had not come in yet. I quickly wiped the tears off my face and got ready for their entrance.

"Happy birthday!" a voice cried out into the silence of the library.

"Thank you, your Majesty! You gave me quite a startle!" I said in return trying to hide my teary face.

"May I present to you, Miss Worthington, the Admiral's daughter," the Queen spoke in a friendly voice. Thank goodness, the Queen favors me as if I were her daughter, although I am her niece, or this meeting maybe would have involved an apology for sneaking away from the ball. "I'll leave you two to get acquainted with one another, enjoy your evening!" the Queen said as she left us alone in the library.

A good five minutes passed before a word was spoken.

"Are you enjoying yourself Miss Worthington?" I asked in the friendliest voice I could muster, before wiping my face of a single tear falling down my cheek.

"Felicity, please." She said as if she owned the place.

"Very well then, are you enjoying yourself, _Felicity_?" I said.

"It is a splendid ball, thank you for inviting me." I was not sure if she was being polite or honest.

"Thank you, I hardly planned it, it was the Queen's idea." I babbled on like a nervous fool.

"How lovely," Felicity gave another of her insincere smiles.

"Well, we better be off to the party if we want to make it for dinner," I said in a attempt to end this awkward conversation.

The walk back to the hustle and bustle of the ball was another silent five minutes. When we reached the tables, I sat next to the Queen and Felicity next to her father. I looked around for George, but he was nowhere to be found.

Later that night, the Queen's messenger gave her a secret telegram. She read it without a flinch and tucked it into her sleeve.

After the party was over, I walked to the Queen's bedroom chamber to express my gratitude for the ball. When I arrived, the room grew silent. My parents and the Queen just stared at me when I walked in. My Mother was in my Father's warm embrace with tears in her eyes.

"Renee, please come here," the Queen ordered in her motherly tone. "I am very sorry to tell you this," I was beginning to feel my stomach start to jump, "but your friends George, "my stomach was doing somersaults by now, and I felt like I was going to throw up, "is no longer with us." I broke down and fell to the cold marble floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

"If only I…" my voice trailed off, I did not know how to finish my sentence.

"It is not your fault, he was stabbed, there was nothing you could do," Mother's calming voice tried to make me feel better.

I quickly left her room and went to my bedroom. I knew from now on, that nothing would ever be the same again. In my room, I cried myself to sleep; it was my only escape from what had just happened, until the next morning at least.

* * *

**Please leave a review!**

**:)**

* * *


	4. Arrival At Spence

**Hope you like it (:**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**September 17, 1895**

On the journey to my new home afway from the royal court, we passed many streets lit up with aromas of food and people and work. Finally, we arrived at Spence Academy; I could not bear to sit in the bloody carriage any longer.

"Come along, Miss Harrington," the driver said escorting me out. Unusually he was not the same driver we usually use. He was an Indian boy with long eyelashes, black curls, and a crooked smile. He looked as old as I did, if not a year older. Then, he caught me staring. "Miss, are you okay?"

"Ah, yes! I was merely trying to adjust to the sunlight out here." This would have been more believable if it were not around four in the afternoon.

"Certainly Miss," he replied to my comment while trying to stifle a small giggle, "I'll start taking in your trunks." Then he left with my trunks towards the school.

It was very strange, the encounter with this driver. It sent shivers down my spine to think that he was hiding something. I regained my composure and headed towards Spence's front door. At the door, a woman much older than I waited for me with a welcoming smile bannered across her face.

"Welcome, you must be Renee Harrington!" the woman said to me as I approached her. "I am the headmistress, Misses Nightwing."

"Hello, how do you do?" I replied, mimicking her tone in an effort to start on the right foot.

"We are so glad you could join us. We usually don't make last minute acceptances, but in your case, we pulled a few strings," she said in another sweet voice.

"I am glad to be here," almost choking on the word glad, but finishing it with the most sincere grin I could muster at the moment.

"Brigid, will escort you to your room. You will be rooming with two wonderful girls, Miss Bradshaw, and Miss Doyle, until we prepare your new room," she said in an attempt to reassure me that I will enjoy every minute here and meet many new friends.

"Thank you so much, I'm sure I'll enjoy sharing a room with them," trying to match her tone once more as if what I was saying was written in the Bible or on stone tablets.

"'Ere you go Miss," Brigid said. "Your new room should be prepared by evening"

"Thank you Brigid"

"Hello!" I hear the first voice in the room say. The girl speaking was not as tall as I was and was a little pudgy, "I am Ann Bradshaw."

"Pleased to meet you, I am Renee Harrington," I said.

"Hello Renee, I am Gemma Doyle," the second girl said. It was she; she was the one from my vision. I was in complete shock, but managed to keep my enthusiastic smile on my face.

"How do you do, Gemma?" my words came out slurred and sounded as if I were saying _ow dew yood, Gemma?_ Although she laughed a bit, I found myself falling and fast, Gemma caught me before I reached the floor and everything went dark. The light appeared once again, but this time I was not alone, Gemma came with me. As a vision began, I saw her, Ann, Felicity, and the Cross' daughter, Pippa in a dream world. I wondered if she could see it too, but as quickly as it started, it ended. I awoke to see Gemma holding me up and staring at me as if I knew what had just happened. I gave her a vacant look before saying, "I am terribly sorry for this spectacle, travel tends to weaken me," I said in an embarrassed way, "Will you keep this between us? I just got here, and I certainly don't want to see a doctor."

"Certainly, not of word of it!" Ann said, but I was not worried about her for the most part, all she saw was me fainting, however, Gemma was a different story though.

"Sure thing," Gemma says as if she were breaking out of a trance, "well, we'll leave you to change into the clothes for vespers. Come along, Ann."

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

As soon as they walk into the hallway, I heard them whispering to each other. "How strange," Gemma spoke first.

"Should we tell the headmistress?" Ann's shy voice spoke, poking into Gemma's train of thought.

"No, we will only tell Fee and Pip, tonight at the…" I could not here anything else; Gemma and Ann were already too far away.

After hearing this, I closed the door and began to unpack a few of my belongings. In my trunks, I carried some items that meant the world to me, many different dresses; the dress George gave me on top, a portrait of my family in front of the palace, and my bow with a quiver of arrows. Even though it is not very lady-like to go hunting, I have always kept my bow handy and enjoy shooting arrows. I hid my bow in the back of my small closet, where it was dark and no one will ever find it, then changed and headed for vespers.

* * *

**Just saying, I'm blending some of the  
characters to create Renee, so she can blend  
****into Spence with the other girls and so  
she can share the same intrests as them too.  
Please leave a review!**

* * *


	5. Spying Has Never Gotten Me Further

**Hope you like it! :)**

**Chapter 5**

Later on in the evening, I saw Felicity, Gemma, Ann, and Pippa slip out through the main doors. While I waited for Gemma and Ann to expose them for telling Felicity and Pippa, I picked up a copy of "Pride and Prejudice" that was in the bookcase. I skimmed through a chapter or two then got terribly bored of it. I began to hear low footsteps; it had to be Gemma and Ann returning. My first response was to pretend I was sleeping, but that would not work since I was completely dressed, so I turned off all the lights and slipped behind the changing screen.

"Do you think she'll find out, you know that we told?" Ann said while they put on their cloaks.

"I assure you Ann, that unless she too can summon the Door of Light, she'll never know anything," Gemma said reassuring her friend. She came closer to my hiding spot, "Now where did I leave that cloak?"

She was only a few inches away from discovering me when Ann spoke, "Here it is!" I could have sworn I saw myself being admitted to an asylum for sitting around in the pitch-black dark if it were not for Ann. "I found it under Renee's things, it must've been there before she came.

"Thank you, Ann. Now let's meet Fee and Pip at the caves."

Ahah! I knew exactly where to go now, but I couldn't just show up there without an invitation from one of them or an explanation of how I found this information out. I sat on my bed, once they were gone, turned on a lamp, and thought hard of what Gemma had said. What was the Door of Light? Once again, I was sucked into darkness. This time however, I could move around freely and an almost blinding bright door appeared. "T_his must be the Door of Light they were talking about"_ I though to myself as I walked through. On the other side of the door was the most enchanting place I had ever seen.

"Hello there! You must be new," A woman in a blue silk dress, said, "I'm Virginia Doyle, and who are you?

"Hello, I-I'm Renee Har-Harrington," I couldn't help stammering, I was in a trance of sights, smells, and beauty. Nothing felt real, but somehow it all was.

"Pleased to meet you, Renee."

"Pleased to meet you, too. Excuse me, but where am I?" I said.

"Why darling, you're in the realms! You must be a sister of the Order since you appeared through the Door of Light," she said this as if I knew exactly what she was talking about; which made me extremely confused.

"Thank you," it was the last thing I said before feeling the rush of a faint caused by confusion and an overpowering feeling of magic, which seemed to be happening very frequently lately.

* * *

**Hey sorry I took forever to update,  
but I finally got it up (:  
Please leave a review!  
Thanks to**: **-ForeverSearching-  
for their review (:**


	6. Time to Wake Up!

**Sorry it took forever to update!  
But I made it longer (:  
Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Rise and shine!" Virginia said as I groggily woke up. Beside her were Gemma, Felicity, Ann, and Pippa. They were staring at me in confusion; as if I were a deranged animal of some sort.

"How did _you_ get here?" Pippa and Felicity spoke at the same time.

"I-I'm not quite sure." I said putting my hand towards my head, it was throbbing and I had a suspicion I landed on a rock.

"Are you okay?" Virginia said, but was quickly cut off by Gemma.

Gemma turns to face me, "Did you follow us?" Gemma's voice sounded angry for some reason, "Well, I'm waiting for an answer."

"No, of course I didn't! I'm not even sure why I am here, nonetheless, how I got here." I responded, but my headache only got worse.

"Gemma, darling, calm down," Virginia spoke to her daughter. "Renee is one of us, she is gifted."

"But Mother, you can't be serious? You said I was the only one." Gemma said to her mother. By now, I could feel small drops of blood dripping down my forehead and the pain rippling through my body.

"Well, how else would you explain this? She entered through a door of light." Virginia returned to her daughter's question.

"She could be Circe!" Gemma looked as if she had discovered warm water in a frozen wasteland; self-applauded and on the pedestal of greatness.

"Gemma, you're not using logic. Circe would be my age, and clearly Miss Harrington is a _young_ lady." Virginia said, blowing out Gemma's triumphant expression with a voice as soft as the wind itself.

Gemma's face showed her defeat, "I'm sorry Mother." She walked away leaving Virginia and me alone.

"Sorry about that, are you okay?" Virginia's face lit up with a hospitable smile, "You took a hit to the head I'm afraid, you hit the rock when you hit the floor. Let's get that cleaned up for you then."

"I think I'm f-fine." I said in barely a whisper, but Virginia would not take no for answer. She found a piece of cloth then went to dip it in the river.

"It's the best I could do for now, when you get home go see the nurse." She said dabbing the cloth on my head.

There was a strange silence between us; neither of us wanted to say anything.

"Thank you for everything," I finally spoke, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure what do you want to know?" She said gladly. I assumed she was also happy the silence was gone.

"How do I get back to Spence? I know I'm probably not wanted here, and I'd better not intrude on their fun." I said looking at the girls huddled together on the other side of the garden.

"Well, that's the simple part; you summon the Door of Light by focusing on it. When it appears, just walk through it and you'll be right where you left. Anything else I can help you with?" She answered as if it were as easy as saying _Open Sesame!_

"Yes actually, I'd like to know about your daughter and her friends. They seem interesting, and maybe I'll get along with them someday."

"Well, Gemma has always been a peculiar and headstrong girl. She very nice if you get to know her though, as for the others, I don't know much about them, only that they also attend Spence." Not very helpful, but anything can be helpful in making friends right?

"Thank you so much! I must be off now, goodbye!" I said in an attempt to leave quickly.

"Goodbye! Come back soon!" Virginia said as I opened the Door of Light and left.

Back at Spence, I was in my room ready to go to bed, when someone was knocking on my door.

"Hello Miss Harrington," Mrs. Nightwing said when I opened my door.

"Why, hello Mrs. Nightwing! What brings you here so late?" I said trying to cover myself up as much as possible.

"Please forgive me for putting you in this room; we've prepared you your own room next door. If you'd please allow Brigid to take your things, you can probably sleep there tonight." Mrs. Nightwing said.

"Thank you Mrs. Nightwing, I'm sure I'll like my new room." Anywhere is better than in the same room as Gemma and Ann.

"Well, have a good night, and don't let the bed bugs bite!" She said leaving the doorway.

"Hello there! Let me just take these trunk for you and we'll be done in a jiffy." Brigid said starting to take out my trunks to my new room.

"Thank you so much!" I said while stuffing my bow into the trunk while she was occupied and really thinking, _oh that is just wonderful! My own cold, lonely room with not even another soul in the room to keep me from going insane at night! Thank you so much!_

"These are some mighty heavy trunks you got, what are you keeping in them?"

"Well, I like to keep malice, two pistols, six daggers, and plenty of arrows around at all times," I said with a large toothy smile and the MOST sarcastic voice possible. Brigid, however, did not get the joke, so I explained it to her that I was just kidding. "I was only kidding Brigid, no need to worry of a murderer within the walls of Spence."

"Oh, you had me on that one Miss!" she said putting the last trunk down. "Why miss, are you okay? You are bleeding from your forehead."

"Oh, yes I am. I just fell out of bed when Mrs. Nightwing knocked on the door. No worries, I'm sure I'll be fine." Closing the door quickly so she could not have the chance to "Take a closer look at it," like all adults say when a child is hurt.

I began unpacking my trunk, dress after dress, until I finally got to the bow and arrows. I felt the memories rush through me, when I first hit the target, my first secret hunt, and George teaching me how to aim better, the sweet memories of the past. I hid my bow and arrows under my bed and into the furthest corner.

"Hello," a voice said startling me and causing me to hit my head with the bed, "careful there, we don't want you fainting again." It was Gemma, and with snickers following her comment, her friends were there too.

"W-we d-didn't mean t-to scare you back in the realms," Ann's voice followed Gemma's.

"We only wanted to know how and why you were there." Felicity chimed in.

"Did you see anything you shouldn't have?" Pippa asked nervously.

"Of course she didn't Pip, there's no way she could've," Felicity reassured Pippa.

"H-hello and I s-swear I d-didn't s-see anything," I wish I could stop the stammering.

"Hey Ann, I think we've found your twin! She stammers just like you!" Pippa exclaimed.

"Now, let's see what you were hiding under your bed," Felicity sounded determined as she stepped closer to my bed.

"I was just sliding one of my trunks underneath," I felt as though they were picking me on. "It's nothing, seriously," but that did not stop Felicity's determination. I could tell she was most likely the head of the pack.

"A bow and arrows? Are they yours?" She spoke.  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, they are," I was a goner if they chose to tell Mrs. Nightwing.

"That is interesting. Bring them to the realms next time." She smiled and her entire face lit up, "Welcome to the club. Let's go girls, good night Renee." She said this in a mysterious voice, and I was slightly scared of what she meant by it.

"Thank you," I replied shutting the door after them. Then I climbed into bed and slowly drifted into sleep.

* * *

**Please leave a review!  
Special thanks to  
-ForeverSearching-  
and  
paulayee9  
for their reviews! (:**


	7. The Breakfast Club

**Sorry it's so late!  
Lots of things got in the way,  
but I finally got it up! :) Yay!  
Hope you like it!  
Read and leave a review please!****:)**

**p.s. it's called "The Breakfast Club"**  
**since they are eating breakfast and  
are all different like the people in the  
movie were. Once again, hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 7

I got up early in the morning and full of energy, I was even one of the first people at breakfast; the only other people were Cecily Temple, Martha Hawthorne, and Elizabeth Poole. Felicity, Pippa, Gemma, and Ann were nowhere to be seen.

"Hello there, Renee," Cecily said. "I think this is the first time we speak to each other, so welcome to Spence."

"Hello Cecily, Martha, Elizabeth. Thank you for welcoming me, I'm sure we'll all get along here." I said trying to sound perky and not bored.

"So do we, we wouldn't want such a _nice_ girl like you on our bad side." Cecily said, showing her true evil colors. Martha and Elizabeth following their ringleader.

"Oh really, I don't want any trouble, I was -" I said but was interrupted.

"Oh really Cecily, just shut up." Felicity had arrived and joined the conversation. "We all know you all talk and no action. " A few low giggles broke out among the younger students.

"Hmm! We'll just see about that one day, Felicity." Was all Cecily could say before marching off. It was completely obvious that everyone at Spence bowed down to Felicity, and I was extremely glad that I was her friend and not her enemy.

"Thanks Felicity," I said after everything went back to normal and we were all seated for breakfast.

"You're welcome, just remember, you're one of _us_ now, and we got to stick together." She said, and I felt like I was part of some secret order or club; like a boarding-school sorority.

"Pass the jam," Ann said. I didn't even notice that everyone else was already here.

"Sure thing, Ann. So how'd everyone sleep last night?" I replied trying to make some small talk.

"Wonderful, thanks for asking. How's your head?" Ann said, spreading the strawberry jam on the toast.

"I completely forgot about it, it doesn't even hurt anymore," I said answering Ann.

"Well, I slept fine," Pippa said with a yawn.

"Magically," Felicity said with a smirk.

"How about you, Gemma?" I asked since I hadn't heard a respond from her.

"Gemma, are you awake?" Pippa asked with a slight nudge.

"Hmmm… s'il vous plait, Mademoiselle," Gemma finally answered. "Huh? This isn't LeFarge's class."

"Well done, Gemma! You've stated the obvious!" Felicity teased, "So, are we still up for tonight?"

"Can we do it tomorrow? The magic has drained me of energy." Gemma said.

"You're just lazy, eat something, you'll feel much better. Either way we _have_ to go tonight, who's going to teach Renee how to bring everyone in?" Felicity replied. It was evident that she always got what she wanted.

"Fine, maybe if we work together it'll be less of a strain on me. Hold on, you used your magic last night too, right Renee?" She asked.

"Um, yea I guess I did." I answered unsure of where this was going.

"Then why aren't you exhausted?" Gemma's question was unanswerable by me.

"I'm not sure, it was my first time. Maybe it was beginner's luck?" I attempted to answer, but it came out sounding a bit suspicious.

"You'd tell us if you were hiding something, right?" Felicity said, also interrogating me now.

"Yes, of course I would. I don't have anything to hide, unless I don't know about it." I answered, unknowingly digging myself into a bigger ditch.

"Then it's decided, we will test your loyalty tonight at the realms. We'll pick you up at midnight." Felicity made sure to whisper.  
" What? We never decided anything, though. What kind of test?" I asked.

"You'll see tonight." Was all she said, in her mysterious voice.

Later that day, every time I would look at one of them I received smirks that made me uneasy about what was going to happen tonight. "Was I going to be forced to sign a blood-pact, were they going to make sport of me, lock me in some magical dungeon to rot for the rest of my life?" I thought, each time my mind racing with possible "tests." No pressure, only the possibility of fitting in with a good crowd of friends, or sitting alone fore the rest of my time at Spence until my debut and/or marriage. "No pressure, once or ever." I repeated to myself. I guess I will just have to wait and see if I pass with excellence, or fail miserably.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! :)**


End file.
